sortinghatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Terezi Pyrope
Personality Terezi is a lot of things. Angrily polite, suspiciously civil, devilishly flirty, and outright sociopathic... just to give you a very rough idea. There are many different facets of her personality worth exploring. Like many of the Homestuck trolls, the aforementioned characteristics just barely scratch the surface of the complex personality of Terezi Pyrope, gallowsCalibrator, wannabe Legislacerator, and Seer of Mind. Growing up in near isolation in a forest on the troll home world of Alternia, Terezi has immersed herself in a plethora of interests coincidentally befitting her affiliation with the star sign Libra. She is utterly fascinated with dragons and their colorful scales (scales being a pun on Libra), she is shown to have a strong fondness for justice (also related to Libra), and she, just like Lady Justice, is blind. Because of this passion, she revels in orchestrating the demise of the wicked, and studies brutal Alternian law via a rather impressive collection of law books she keeps in her hive. When she's doing neither of these things, she is usually staging mock trials with her posse of dragon plushies, known as Scalemates, assuming her dream role as a Legislacerator, a cunning and ruthless herald of justice. Despite possessing strong moral obligations due to her penchant for law, Terezi can be downright sociopathic at times, as seen in her manipulation of not just the humans, but other trolls as well. Aided by remarkable insight to the innerworkings of others, Terezi's very skilled at being able to crawl into others' headspaces and knowing which buttons to push. As a result, she's really good at trolling the everloving fuck out of people, or getting her way in just about any situation. Her amazing observational skills and subsequent exploits make her the envy of her rival and former Scourge Sister, Vriska Serket, as she is able to play upon and deceive others without the aid of psychic powers. But the important thing to remember about Terezi is that she does boast a strong sense of right and wrong, and never sets out to troll others with malicious intentions in mind. This is proven by an incident with John, who she inadvertently gets killed in an alternate, offshoot timeline after a trolling attempt goes terribly wrong. Her intention was not to kill the poor boy, and she immediately feels remorse after the fact, going as far as genuinely helping him reach the second gate into the Land of Light and Rain to earn his trust. Additionally, Terezi is rarely ever serious in these exploits, and her more lighthearted attempts at trolling are rather silly, and more obnoxious than they are harmful. Terezi is the only troll who is able to make the ever-nonchalant Dave lose his cool, a feat rather telling of her trolling prowess. And she was able to do so by merely photoshopping crudely drawn glasses onto images of 80's and 90's child moviestars and drawing hideous slash fanart of him. In fact, there is very little that Terezi takes seriously, and she is almost always seen grinning wide and cackling madly. It's safe to say that she delights in unnerving others, evident by things like hijacking Karkat's memos, turning his leadership attempts into an outright circus, and banning him. From his own memo. Yep. She's exceptionally skilled at pissing off Karkat and never passes up an opportunity to do just that. It's important to note that while she's all about fun and games, Terezi can get serious when the need arises. Before the series of accidents that forces her to stop FLARPing (a form of extreme roleplaying) with her friends, Terezi considered herself a vigilante of sorts paired up with her fellow Scourge Sister, Vriska. Together the two take out bad guys, feeding them to Vriska's voraciously monstrous lusus. It's not until Vriska kills Aradia and paralyzes Tavros-- two trolls very much undeserving of such punishment-- that Terezi calls it quits. Of course, she takes the matter of punishing Vriska for her crimes into her own hands, resulting in a circle of revenge that costs Vriska an arm and her eight-fold vision, and Terezi her eyesight in return. Oh yes-- Terezi's blindness is very real. Trolls of the higher, blue-blooded classes (or teal, in Terezi's case) are immune to psychic prodding and manipulation, forcing Vriska to PSYCHIC DOUBLE REACH-AROUND Tavros into communing with Terezi's sleeping lusus, who in turn forces Terezi to sleepwalk out into the open and stare at the blistering Alternian sun. The sun is very damaging to trolls, hence they are a largely nocturnal race, and being forced to stare at it burns her eyes to a red crisp. However, much to Vriska's chagrin, Terezi revels in her blindness, effectively spiting her rival once again. She is grateful for the entire ordeal because it brings her closer to her lusus, who communicates with her in her sleep and teaches her how to "see" using her other senses. Terezi develops synethesia as a result, an ability that allows her to perceive the world around her using taste and smell in lieu of sight. This is how she's able to taste colors and relate them to different flavors, with red being her favorite. And while her other senses have compensated for her lack of vision, it's nowhere near as good as being able to see, as shown in this panel illustrating Terezi's view of Prospit. As such, she does use a cane to help her get around. Recent developments in canon reveal a softer, more human side to a few of the trolls, Vriska and Terezi especially. Despite knowing what would become of Doomed Dave, Terezi reacts in a way that surprises even her-- she shoves Karkat away and runs crying from the room. Like the remorse she felt over John's death, Doomed Dave's death, regardless of the fact that she orchestrated the entire thing and knew what was coming, forces feelings in her that she doesn't really understand. In a conversation with Dave shortly thereafter, on a mission to bring Vriska to justice for the deaths in the Veil, she professes her insecurities and questions her lifelong dream of becoming a Legislacerator. The apprehension she feels knowing she must kill Vriska makes her doubt her own integrity as a troll, but it's much deeper than that. It reveals a side of her that is decidedly human in nature, and likely something akin to weakness that could easily get her culled in troll society. It's not just discovering a softer side, but a fear of realizing that right and wrong have nothing to do with the law, dashing the entire creed by which she lives. And it's not easy. Background The Pyropes were a rather well-to-do family of dragonologists located in Romania. Although a smaller family, with a family tree not nearly as complicated as most rich pureblood families, they have nonetheless amassed sizable fame and fortune as reputable dragon keepers. Dragomir Pyrope was one of the best. Knowledgeable and daring from a young age, Dragomir was one of the most prized additions to the ranks of the dragon keepers at the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary, and remained so for over a decade. At the age of 28, he met and wed his long-time girlfriend and childhood sweetheart, Justica, an England-born Auror with a passion for justice as fiery as the breaths of the dragons he tamed. A year into their marriage, Justica gave birth to a baby girl, who they named Terezi. Terezi spent the first few years of her life like most children do. She cried, she got fed, she slept, etc. She spent her toddler years learning how to walk while tripping over her mother's wizarding law books, and watching her father take care of the dragons in the sanctuary. Like most children are wont to do, she admired and idolized her parents, and dreamed of someday becoming just like them. This dream was almost completely shattered the moment her father was wrongly accused of being a dragon dealer-- a person who illegally smuggles and sells dragons and dragon eggs for profit-- and met a rather unfortunate end. As the real perpetrator was discovered by Justica, she was overpowered when she attempted to apprehend the man. Dragomir, fearing for his wife's safety, intercepted the killing blow meant for her. Another devastating blow was sent Justica's way as she cradled her husband's lifeless body, injuring and placing her into a coma. With her father dead and her mother a vegetable, the newly orphaned Terezi was sent to live with her maternal aunt-- and only living relative-- in Coventry, England. Sent with her were her mother's law books and her father's passion for the scaled beasts that consumed his life, and so the legacy lived on through the young pureblood. Unfortunately, her father was never cleared of the charges and died a criminal. Although she was not there to witness the events that lead to her parents' demise, Terezi suspects that her father was set up, believing in him to the very end. She vowed at a very young age to become the greatest, most feared and cunning Auror the Wizarding World has ever known, so that she may some day find the man who destroyed her family and put him to justice. Living with crazy Aunt Marla was... interesting, to say the least. The woman put away many hours as an admin at Wizengamot Administration Services. She did her best to take care of young Terezi, but as a young 20-year-old who was not quite ready to raise a daughter, spent more time being Terezi's friend than adoptive mother. Terezi was pretty much given free reign of the house and took care of herself since Aunt Marla was never home. As a result of being left to her own devices a lot, little Terezi learned how to be independent at a very young age, and often kept to herself in her room roleplaying Auror-Death Eater battles and trials. When she wasn't roleplaying these scenarios, she studied her mother's law books front to cover, and though she wasn't particularly good at it, Terezi took up drawing as a hobby as well. Her crude drawings were sent to her sleeping mother in Romania and hung over her bed as she slept, in hopes that someday she would awaken. At age 8, Terezi met and befriended Vriska Serket. This was a pivotal moment in her young life, which lead to the series of events that would mold her into the person she is today. In the beginning, the duo was inseparable, and in their small circle of friends, they became known as Team Scourge of the Quidditch field, as they took up playing the sport at a very young age. Together, they conquered the field and shared many victories together. Terezi enjoyed the games they played up until Tavros Nitram's "accident", which acted more or less as the catalyst that would tear the duo apart. She stopped playing Quidditch altogether and quietly schemed ways to get Vriska back for the injustice she wrought, but it wasn't until Terezi stumbled across her mother's terrible secret that things took a turn for the worst. Vriska's mother was literally a black widow who preyed on men. After accidentally capturing a glimpse of a man trapped in her mother's basement, Vriska used a Blinding Curse on Terezi, permanently destroying her vision. After this incident, Terezi took matters of justice into her own hands, gifting her Scourge Sister with an Exploding Cauldron under the pretense that it was an ordinary cauldron. The end result? The cauldron exploded on Vriska, destroying her left arm and eye. Thankfully, the circle of revenge ended very quickly after that, as the duo called a truce-- just in time for them to enter their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Terezi had a difficult time dealing with her blindness at first. She stayed away from the journal network in the beginning, since, naturally, she had no idea what was going on unless her fellow students communicated via voice (and had no interest in learning charms that could assist with reading/writing at first). Generally, Terezi preferred to stay out of the limelight her first two years at Hogwarts, spending a lot of time brooding and being anti-social, and it wasn't until her third year that she re-emerged and made her presence known. She bleached her dark, black hair, donned a pair of fancy red glasses, and loudly and obnoxiously began reinforcing authority and responsibility in the school and her House even though she was not a prefect. In fact, it is her goal to be elected as a prefect in her fifth year, so that she can rule over her House with an iron fist. Along with her change of image, Terezi developed a form of synesthesia-- a neurologically-based condition in which stimulation of one sensory or cognitive pathway leads to automatic, involuntary experiences in a second sensory or cognitive pathway. In other words, Terezi began smelling and tasting colors and shapes, effectually illuminating the otherwise dark world around her. It's important to note that this substitute for sight is just that-- a substitute, and she cannot see nearly as well as she once could. She still relies on a cane to get around. But with this newfound ability came a spike in her confidence, bringing Terezi out of her brooding, dark world, and into one more colorful-- one where she could appreciate the delicious sensory bouquet around her, ensconced in millions of different flavors. Relationships stuff goes here Trivia Did you know this incarnation of Terezi dropped? There's a new one at Hat now! External Links Character Journal Category:Taken Characters